Remote control devices are commonly used to control electronic devices such as televisions (TVs), radios, video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital versatile disc (DVD) players, digital video recorders (DVRs), and the like. Remote control devices usually include arrow keys, a rocker switch, or a thumbstick for navigating through options or menus displayed on a screen. The options or menu are typically displayed with icons or text that has no relation to any of the keys on the remote control. Remote control devices also usually include some reserved navigation keys that enable a user to choose content. Conventional reserved navigation keys have predefined command signals. For example, if a user presses a “Back” key on a conventional remote control device, a predefined command signal is transmitted to the DVD-player. The DVD player recognizes the command signal and returns to a previous portion of the DVD content. However, not all DVD players use the command signal for the exact same function. Some DVD players interpret the signal as a command to return to the beginning of a current section of the content. Other DVD players interpret the signal as a command to return to the beginning of a prior section of the content.
Universal remote controls can be programmed to emulate one or more native remote controls of manufacturers' devices. For example, universal remote controls include command sets for TVs and DVD players, so that a user can control both devices with a single universal remote control. Such universal remote controls usually include command sets for a variety of TV and DVD player manufacturers. When a user programs a universal remote control, the user typically selects a command set corresponding to one manufacture's device, such as one manufacturer's DVD player. Some universal remote controls also enable a user to switch between multiple DVD players. In any case, each command set typically includes predefined command signals that are reserved for conventional navigation keys. The predefined navigation commands are typically assigned to corresponding, dedicated navigation keys. Dedicated keys increase the complexity of native remote controls and universal remote controls.
Also, a universal remote does not make navigation consistent between differing DVD players. For example, the Back key on a universal remote control will not cause differing DVD players to perform the same Back operation. For instance, use of a universal remote control will not cause all DVD players to return to the beginning of a current section of the media content. Thus, current universal remote controls may be able to control multiple devices, but current universal remote controls do not necessarily provide consistent control of differing devices. This may cause confusion for users with multiple devices, such as different models of DVD players in multiple rooms of a house, in one or more vehicles (e.g., minivan DVD players), and/or other uses.